


Rooks

by SadieandJack



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Queen Victoria loves one man that she can not have. Their love slowly starts to evolve. (Victoria: Jenna Coleman and Lord Melbourne: Rufus Sewell)
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Kudos: 12





	Rooks

I needed to get away from the palace. My uncles and my mama were impossible. Lord M. helped me into the carriage then he climbed in sitting across from me. It was a very pleasant day after a horrid rainy day.

Lord M. seemed content to look at the trees as we rode past where as I seemed content to look at him. He noticed my attention and smiled.

"I am sure the scenery will interest you more than my face, Ma'am." He said

I blushed looking down.

"Forgive me, I was thinking about the ball tomorrow night." I said, looking at the people waving. "My uncles want me to choose whom I shall marry between my cousins."

"I am sure you will make the right decision, Ma'am."

I waved at the passing people as they cheered. I smiled looking back over at Lord M. His attention was caught by something behind me. Suddenly, he moved pouncing to the floor of the carriage. A shot rang out just as he did.

"Driver!" Lord M. shouted

The carriage lurched into motion as the horses raced along the street. Lord M. held me in place not letting me up at any cost. He saw that we were almost to the palace gate when he moved looking at me as I sat up.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" He asked

I stared at him dazed.

"Are you hurt?" He asked

His hand went to my cheek as he said something to me.

I breathed in and out fast shaking as I fell against him. He pulled me against him protecting me with his body.

"It's all right, ma'am." He said, over and over.

The carriage stopped and Lord M. jumped out helping me.

"Drina!" Mama cried, running over to the carriage.

Lord M. helped me out of the carriage. I felt as if I were in a daze. Lord M. picked me up climbing the steps to the palace as Mama and my uncles watched alarmed. I heard people talking, but they were stopped by Lord M. as he barked orders taking me to the bed room. He gently laid me atop of my blankets as Baroness Lehzen took his place. She spoke to me, but I didn't hear her. Lord M. disappeared as my ladies took care of me.

The next morning, I stood in my sitting room seeing Lord M. arrive outside. He talked to Sir Conroy on the steps then he came up them into the palace. I turned looking down at my blue dress waiting. The door opened as the footman announced Lord M.

I tried to look strong, but as he came in I failed. He knelt kissing my hand then he stood.

"How are you feeling, Ma'am?"

"I am quite well, thank you."

He didn't seem to believe me as I fidgeted.

"Shall we get on with our work?" I asked

"Yes, Ma'am."

I walked over to the desk stopping.

"Ma'am?" Lord M. said

I turned looking at him.

"I am not all right. This entire event has shaken me."

"That is understandable." He said, watching me walk to the window looking out.

"Can we forgo the work this morning and sit?"

"If you wish."

I sat down on the loveseat patting the spot next to me. He walked over sitting beside me. I moved my shaking hand over to his warm ones. He took my hand in his covering it.

I looked at the far wall as he sat silently.

"Thank you, for protecting me." I said, turning to look at him.

"It is a duty I take seriously." He said "Ma'am."

I stood as he stood.

"Shall we go for a walk?"

"It is a bit chilly, ma'am." He said

"Come along." I said, walking to the door. He followed me out. I put my coat and bonnet on going out to the gardens. He walked along side of me with his hands behind his back.

I climbed onto the large fountain walking along the narrow wall.

"What news do you have?" I asked

"We have arrested the assassin." He said "I am afraid that your uncle, the duke of Cumberland might have been involved."

I stopped walking to look at him.

"My uncle?" I asked, jumping down to stand infront of him.

"Yes, ma'am."

I swallowed looking to the side.

"I shall have a word with him." I said

"Ma'am, we must have more evidence before we can confront him."

"He wants to rule England. He would do anything to acquire that."

Lord M. silently watched me as I paced.

"Do what you need to." I said

He nodded watching me walk on.

I went to bed screaming as a nightmare of the shooting occurred. I got up calling for the footman.

"Your Majesty."

"Go to Lord Melbourne's home. Tell him I request his presence!" I said, before closing the door.

I waited anxiously pacing the sitting room. It was not yet three am. The door opened and he appeared looking fresh and awake.

"Ma'am, you called!" He said, kneeling kissing my hand.

He stood and I walked closer to him without a word.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" He asked

I shook my head sniffing moving to lay my head on his chest. He slowly put his arms around me as I cried. I closed my eyes smoothing my cheek against him. He looked down to the floor.

"You should rest, ma'am." He said, gently.

I wanted to stay in his arms forever. We stayed in that position for a considerable time. My crying had stopped leaving me very tired. Lord M. moved back as I opened my eyes looking up at him.

"We must go to our beds and sleep." He said

"You can stay."

"Thank you, but I must go home."

I nodded feeling his hands-on mine. He kissed my hands then walked out. I watched the door close. I went back to bed falling asleep soon after. I woke with a terrible headache telling the baroness I was not getting up. That evening the ball was already happening as Lord M. came in seeing the guests in the ball room talking and dancing.

The baroness walked over to him.

"Where is the queen?" He asked

"She will be along. She spent the entire day in her chamber ill." She said, looking at him.

"Ill?" He asked

"Yes, a headache."

He nodded concerned as he looked around the room once more.

"She's coming." The baroness said, looking down the hallway.

I saw her and Lord M. standing at the ball room entrance seeing me walking with my ladies behind me. They both bowed as I fiddled with my dress.

"You look lovely." The baroness said

"This dress is terrible!" I said

"Your majesty looks wonderful." Lord M. said, holding out his hand.

I looked down at the green dress still feeling inadequate. I took his arm walking to the door.

We were announced and everyone bowed as we walked through. Mama walked over to me as Lord M. walked over to mingle.

"Drina, you need to ask Albert to dance." She said, quietly.

"I am not feeling well to dance, mama." I said

"Here he comes." She said

I looked at Albert come over bowing infront of me.

"Shall we dance?" He asked

I looked at Mama who motioned me to go with him. I took Alberts hand allowing him to lead me to where others were dancing slowly. I looked over at Lord M. as Albert swung me around the floor. The music ended as a faster tune took its place. Albert and I parted going our separate ways. I walked over taking some wine from a servant. I drank it giving it back then I grabbed another. As the time progressed I was pressured to dance again with Albert. He swung me around making me feel dizzy.

"You like Lord Melbourne very much, do you not?" Albert asked

"He has helped me greatly." I said

"Some say he is spending to much time with you."

"Who says that?" I asked

"They call you, Mrs. Melbourne."

I stayed quiet as he swung me around again.

"It is not right all this time you spend with that man." He said

I stopped dancing with him letting him go.

"I am unwell, please excuse me."

He bowed as I walked away. I climbed the stairs walking down the hallway hearing someone following me. I walked to the balcony leaning over the railing taking some deep breaths. I knew he was behind me standing at the door.

I slid down to the cold floor holding myself.

"Why is everyone against me?" I cried "I am the queen! They have no right to tell me what I should do!"

"Ma'am, you will become ill sitting out here." He said

He helped me to stand and I searched his eyes. We stood there looking at each other.

"I should say goodnight, ma'am."

"I wish you to stay."

"I have to go to vote early in the morning." He said

"Can you not stay a few minutes more?" I asked

"If you wish, ma'am."

I felt something change as we stood in silence. I moved closer as he looked at me. I do not know how long we stood there breathing slowly staring at each other.

"Ma'am, I think I should go."

I slowly let go of his hands walking past him running to my room. I shut the door crying. I stayed up looking outside my window in the dark. Everything was confusing me. I did some work the next morning without Lord M. I went out with Dash for a stroll seeing Albert poking a leaf on the path with his cane. He turned bowing to me.

"Good afternoon cousin." He said

"Good afternoon." I said "Having a walk?"

"Yes, the rain has stopped and it seemed a perfect time to walk the grounds."

"Would you care to walk with me?"

"I would be honored." He said

Dash barked running ahead as he and I walked slowly.

"I am very sorry for my behavior last night." I said

"I was rude. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said

"Rumors run rampant it seems." I said

"They must have something to talk about." He said, looking ahead.

I stopped hearing a noise.

"That sounds like Dash." I said, running forwards.

"Victoria, wait!" Albert shouted

I ran through forest seeing Dash with his leg all bloody. I knelt down as he whimpered.

"He has broken his leg!" Albert said, fixing it.

"We…We must go for help!" I said, almost crying.

"If Lord M. were here he would have a carriage by now." He said

I glared at him.

"Why do you bring that up now?"

"I think your mother is right. He has bewitched you. You will never be free of him. You are like his puppet!"

I stood as he did.

"How dare you!" I said

He walked away without another glance. I watched him go hurt and angry. I picked Dash up walking the way I came. It had begun to rain again. I walked shivering as Dash shivered in my embrace. I could see the front steps coming closer. I walked over climbing up the stairs slowly when the footman came down with an umbrella. Once inside, I saw Lord M. walking over with mama.

"Do not fuss." I said, handing Dash to the footman. "His leg is broken. Please mend it as fast as you can!"

"Yes, your majesty." The footman bowed, then walked down the hallway. I looked at Lord M. as mama walked over fussing taking my coat and bonnet off me. I walked past everyone going down the hallway to the sitting room. Lord M. came in closing the door behind him.

"I have ordered a fire to be lit, ma'am." He said

"Prince Albert and I just had a fight about you." I said

"About me, Ma'am?" He asked, walking over.

"There are rumors that I am under your spell."

The door opened and we looked away from each other. The servant lit the fire then walked out.

"The rumors will not last forever, ma'am."

I stood near the fireplace warming myself. Lord M. walked over and I looked up at him. His eyes searched mine as I stepped closer.

I touched his arm leaning up on my tip toes. I had never kissed a man and I was nervous to try. He did not move. His eyes went to my lips as he leaned his head down until our lips touched. I pressed on his lightly then I opened my eyes as he opened his. I again leaned up kissing him again. This time I pressed my lips to his feeling his hands on my arms. He opened his eyes as I opened mine lowering myself. He looked at my eyes.

"Will you not say something?" I asked

He backed up clearing his throat.

"I must leave, Ma'am."

He let go of my arms bowing then he backed up leaving.

A week later, I played the piano for my family. I left an hour later walking to the throne room alone. I looked at the throne slowly walking over climbing the stairs sitting on the chair looking around the room. I sat back sighing. The door opened and I sat up seeing Lord M. coming in. He closed the door watching me stand.

"Lord M.!" I said

He walked over looking at me with bright green eyes. I stepped down eye level with him. He moved closer searching my eyes before kissing me. I kissed him gently as he put his arms around me. I felt his kiss change from light to firm. He moved his head back looking at me.

"You…came back?" I said

"Yes, ma'am." He said

"I am pleased." I said, smiling.

"As am I." He said

I let him help me down the stairs then walk beside me as we left the room. The next day I wrote him a secret note to meet me in a secret place on the grounds. I ran down the path to the maze of hedges. As I asked he was in the middle sitting on a bench looking around. He stood bowing kissing my hand then he stood.

"I ran away." I said, smiling.

"They will be looking for you soon, your majesty." He said, glancing past me.

"Lord M., I asked you here to…..." I said "It is hard to put this in words."

He searched my eyes.

"I am not here as your queen, I am here as a woman. I am very fond of you and it would make me very happy if you would consent to marry me."

I took a breath shaking. He looked down at our hands.

"Please say yes." I said

"I am flattered that you have asked me." He said

"You are refusing?" I asked

His hand went to my cheek.

"I am an old man and you are a very young girl. It would wrong to go beyond what we have."

"I do not care how old you are. I love you with every beat of my heart."

He sighed as I stepped closer.

"There are so many problems that I foresee. The cabinet will not allow this."

"I am the queen."

"Yes, you are." He said "I accept your proposal."

He kissed me then he let me go. I walked away not wanting to leave him. That night I dreamt of him waking in the morning feeling happy inside. I went to my sitting room after breakfast walking to my desk waiting for Lord M. The door opened as mama came in.

"Drina, your cousins are leaving soon."

"I will say goodbye to them shortly." I said

"When will you propose to Albert, Drina?" Mama asked

"I am not going to propose to him." I said

"What?" Mama said

I stood looking at her seeing Conroy come in looking mad.

"She is not going to propose." Mama said, looking at him.

"You will ask him." He said

"No, I will not!" I said

He made fists with his hands as he glared at me.

"I command you to….!"

"You are forgetting that I am the queen!" I said, walking up to them.

The door opened as Lord M. came in sensing that the room had become tense.

"Leave this room!" I said

Conroy stepped closer to me with a very evil look in his eye.

"This is not over!"

Lord M. walked over.

"I believe the queen asked you to leave." He said

Conroy looked at Melbourne then he walked out. Mama looked at me in distress.

"Drina, how could you?" She said

"Please leave." I said, causing her to gasp. She walked out closing the door as I put my hand on the desk breathing in and out fast.

Lord M. stepped in close pulling me into an embrace. I closed my eyes comforted by his presence.

"You did very well." He said "A queen should not be spoken to like that."

I lifted my head looking up at him. His hands went to my cheeks.

"With you by myside I will be strong."

He gave me a small smile as I searched his eyes.

"I will be stepping down as prime minister in a month. Peele will be taking over." He said

"I do not like him."

"I understand, but he will bring a fresh beginning to parliament."

He let me go as I walked over to the windows.

"I will announce that I plan to marry you at the end of the month." I said

"The cabinet will need to vote on it, Ma'am." He said

I turned looking at him.

"I think it is time to call me Victoria."

He looked down thinking.

"For the time being I am still your Prime Minister and private secretary. You are the queen. I must show the proper respect, Ma'am."

I walked over standing on tip toes kissing him. He put his hands on my waist. He opened his eyes as I ended the kiss.

"My Lord M." I said

He leaned down kissing me again. A knock at the door made us jump. We moved to a respectful distance.

"Come in." I called, moving past him to look at the door. My uncle Leopard opened the door seeing us.

"Victoria, you are being very rude in not seeing us off." He said

"I was about to come, Uncle." I said, walking over.

Leopold looked at Lord M. a moment before following me out the door.

"When will you return?" I asked, as we walked down the hallway.

Leopold touched my arm stopping me. He looked back seeing Lord M. a few feet away standing.

"There is gossip that you and Melbourne are going to wed." He said, looking deeply in my eyes.

"I do not listen to gossip." I said

"You had better, niece! You are to young and naïve! Melbourne is not a royal! If you marry him, you will lose the crown!" He said, quietly.

"Please let me go!" I said

"You must marry Albert! He is the one you must look to!" He said

I yanked my arm away from him looking back at Melbourne who stood watching us.

"I will not be pressured into marrying someone I do not love!"

"Are you in love with Melbourne?" Leopold asked

"That is none of your business!"

I glared at my uncle then walked past him quickly. Leopold watched me go then he blocked Melbourne's path.

"You must speak to her and tell her that she is making a mistake."

"The queen knows her own mind." Melbourne said

Leopold stepped closer to him.

"You will regret this!"

With that, Leopold walked away leaving Lord M. to watch. I stood on the steps outside of the palace. As I watched them go I felt afraid. I looked back at the palace and then Lord M. as he stood behind me a few steps above. Instead of turning I walked down the rest of the steps walking out to the gardens. Lord M. watched me go not moving. I walked to a rectangular fountain hidden by the large freshly cut hedges. I sat looking down at the clean water running my fingers along it.

A coat was put over my shoulders as Lord M. walked over sitting beside me looking around.

"I like this spot." I said

"It is quiet and peaceful." He said

I sighed looking at him. He reached over touching my hand on my lap.

"I want to marry you now." I said

"We must wait."

"There are many people against us."

"It does not matter. I will never leave you."

I looked at him as he reached over touching my cheek. We went back to the palace going over papers. He and I ate our dinner together then he left me for the evening. I walked to my bed chamber to read. Mama walked over just as I had reached the door.

"Drina, I must talk to you." She said

"What is it, mama?" I asked

"Your uncle spoke to me. You cannot marry that man!" She said

"The words cannot are not used on kings."

"You are my daughter!" She said "The people will not stand by you if you do this."

"Mama, I am thinking of my people. I know they will stand be us." I said

The footman opened my door shutting it behind leaving my mother outside. I woke early eating little of my breakfast. To clear my head, I snuck out taking a ride on the paths around the palace. My horse galloped as I hung on feeling better on my own. As I turned a corner a squirrel ran across the path spooking the horse. The horse jumped on its hind legs as I screamed falling with a thud on the ground. I lifted my head seeing my horse run off then I saw nothing but darkness.

Mama walked along the hallway looking for me. She gasped seeing Lord M. walking towards her bowing as he took his hat off.

"My daughter is missing!" She cried

He looked at her confused.

"Is she not in the sitting room?" He asked

"No one has seen her for two hours!"

Lord M. turned walking quickly the way he came. He called for guards and dogs. Mama ran out seeing my horse coming towards the palace steps.

"It is Drina's horse!" She cried

Lord M. got on his horse galloping away in the direction the horse came from. He looked all over worried hearing the distant sound of dogs. He made his horse stop looking in each direction choosing the right path. He galloped on feeling his heart race in his chest. In the distance, he saw something on the side of the path. He made the horse gallop faster seeing it was a figure. The horse came to a stop as he slid off running the rest of the way.

He knelt down gently rolling me over seeing a large bruise on my head. He took off his black glove touching me.

"Your majesty!" He shouted, touching my wrist. "Victoria!"

His hand went to my cheek and head. He ignored the sound of dogs and guards. I slowly moved my head as he lifted me up in his arms cradling me like a child against his chest. I slowly opened my eyes looking up at him.

I weakly lifted my hand up my black gloved hand to his face. He pulled me closer hearing someone come up behind him.

"The queen has been injured!" He said "Go ahead and tell the palace! Get the doctor!"

Lord M. picked me up walking to his horse.

"Help me!" He said, allowing the guard to take me as he swung over the horse then the guard lifted me up to Lord M. Careful not the drop me he made the horse trot at a gentle pace. I laid against his chest as he held me securely against him.

"Mmm." I moaned, as he looked down at me.

"I've got you." He said

I swallowed smoothing my cheek against his coat. He stopped at the steps of the palace.

"Drina!" Mama yelled, running over.

Lord M. lowered me to a guard. He jumped off taking me again walking up the stairs turning down the hallway towards me bed chamber. He gently lowered me to the bed as mama and my ladies ran in. Mama watched him lovingly touch my head then he stood walking out.

He waited in the hallway watching the doctors go in. Mama came out crying. She looked at Melbourne.

"How is the queen?" He asked

"She will recover. I…. believe I owe you an apology. You do care for my daughter." She said

"I think she will make a great queen." He said

"Lord Melbourne, my daughter is very young and does not know her own mind. Sir Conroy and I have tried to shield her from many things. Now, it appears that she no longer needs us."

"She does need you, Ma'am."

"No, she needs you."

Lord M. looked at her as she looked at him. She walked away sniffing leaving him alone. I sat up in bed an hour later covered in blankets. My ladies were standing by the bed in case I needed something.

"Tell Lord Melbourne that I wish to see him." I said

"Your Majesty, he should not be in here." One of the ladies said

"Bring him in then leave us." I said

I closed my eyes opening them when I heard the door close. I saw Lord M. standing by the bed looking at me with his coat on.

"Ma'am." He said, bowing.

"Come sit here." I said, patting the bed. He sat down looking at me with concern. "The doctors have said I will recover."

"I am very pleased, ma'am." He said

I put my hand on his and he lifted it to his lips.

"What happened to you?"

"A squirrel spooked my horse."

He nodded rubbing my hand.

"I am happy that you will be all right, Ma'am."

"I am to, my love." I said

He stood tucking me in then he leaned down kissing my lips. He walked out closing the door leaving.

The next day I had a horrid headache. I was ordered to stay in bed and rest. Lord M. did not come at all. I felt as if I could get up by the evening. I ate a light dinner and then walked around the palace entering rooms looking at them.

The Baroness Lehzen came in curtsying.

"This room is not being used." I said, looking at it.

"No, your majesty." She said

I walked around looking at the large space.

"This could be made into a library." I said

"You already have a library in the east wing." She said

"I want another. I want this room made into one." I said, walking out.

The next morning, Lord M. walked down the hallway stopping to see workers in the large room across from my sitting room. He walked in seeing that I was standing by a table talking to the designer about the room.

"Good morning, ma'am." Lord M. said, announcing himself. I turned letting him take my hand kissing it.

"Good morning." I said, relieved to see him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked

"My head is rather sore." I said

He looked at my head then at what was happening around the room.

"I decided to change this room." I said

"What are you changing, Ma'am?" He asked

"This will be a library."

"You have one, ma'am." He said

"I am making it for you." I said, quietly.

"That….is very touching, ma'am."

I smiled at him.

The weeks went by and we were very aware that his job as prime minister was almost finished. One day as we had our morning tea in the sitting room Lord Peele came in seeing us stand.

"Lord Peel!" I said

He bowed then he stood looking at Lord M.

"Lord Melbourne." He said

"Peel."

I walked over to Peel noticing him fidgeting.

"Ma'am, it has come to my attention that you intend to marry Lord Melbourne." He said, glancing at Lord M.

I looked at him shocked.

"I received this note from Sir Conroy." He said, holding out a white paper. I took it reading.

"Is this true?"

I looked at him handing back the letter.

"Yes, I have asked Lord M. to marry me."

"Ma'am, you can't do this!" Peel said "The cabinet will not allow it."

"I believe I know my own mind!" I said

"Think of your station. I mean no offense, Lord Melbourne, but he is not royalty. He is a commoner. There are rules that have been followed for centuries."

"I have listened to what you said. I wish to be alone." I said

Peel looked at Lord M. then he bowed walking backwards before disappearing through the open doors. Lord M. walked out seeing Peel waiting.

"You must talk to the queen." He said "This will never be allowed."

Melbourne looked at him watching the man leave knowing deep down he was right. I turned seeing Lord M. come back in.

"I have had enough of Sir. Conroy!" I said

"Ma'am, please sit down." He said

I looked at him sitting down slowly on the chair nearest the window. He walked over kneeling on one knee taking my hands.

"Do you remember the rooks?" He asked

"Yes."

"I told you that they stay with their mates for thirty years." He said "They mate for life."

"I remember." I said

"Peel is right." He said

"How can you say this?" I asked

"Your majesty knows what terrible things will be said if we were to marry."

"I don't care!" I said

He sighed looking at me.

"You are still very young and have your whole life ahead of you to find your mate. Unfortunately, it is not me."

Tears went down my cheeks as he looked at me sadly.

"I must go back to Brocket Hall and study the rooks. I have learned much from them. That is the only passion I have."

He stood letting my hands go bowing.

"Good day, Ma'am."

He left as I still sat in the chair lost suddenly.

The days crawled by as I lost interest in everything. It took every ounce of strength I had to go back to doing my work. Sir John and Mama began to rule over me again. Never have I felt so lost. Uncle Leopold and cousin Albert were invited back to Buckingham Palace. I planned a ball in their honor. On the night of the ball I looked out my sitting room window watching guests arriving hoping to see Lord M. among them.

"Your majesty, it is time to go to the party." Baroness Lehzen said, as she stood by the door.

I turned looking at her as she nodded smiling. I walked out feeling dread as music faintly played along the hallway. People were gathered with drinks in their hands waiting for my entrance.

"Her majesty, the queen."

Everyone turned seeing me come in with a blue ball gown on. They all bowed then Leopold came forth bowing then standing.

"Uncle." I said

"Victoria, I brought a gift. Prince Albert." He said, motioning to Albert, who appeared out of the crowd. He came up the stairs kissing my hand and bowing.

"Your Majesty." He said

"Cousin."

"Well now that everyone has been acquainted shall we join the party?" Leopold asked, coming down the stairs to join Sir. John and mama.

"It is good to see you again." Albert said

"You as well." I said

"Shall we dance?"

"Yes." I said

He led me down the stairs to the dance floor. We danced and I looked around seeing Mama and Sir John smiling filling me with sadness.

Lord M. walked past people seeing Baroness Lehzen watching me with Albert in the back. He walked over nodding to her.

"You have been greatly missed." She said

He looked over to where I was.

"The queen looks very pale. Has she been ill?" He asked, concerned.

"It is painful to get over love. I was not sure until these last days."

"She is not in love." Melbourne said

"She was in love…with you. I saw hope for the future. Now, Sir John and the Duchess have their claws in her again. They are forcing her to marry the prince."

The baroness looked over at Melbourne who was flexing his jaw as he looked at me still dancing. The music stopped and I left the prince seeing a servant walking around with wine. I began to walk towards him when Lord M. moved blocking me from what I wanted.

"Ma'am." He said

I looked at him breathing out. He looked around then at me with his hands behind his back.

"It is…hot in here. Would your majesty like to get some air?"

"Yes." I said

He waited for me to walk up the stairs to the hallway. I said nothing to him as we walked glancing at him as he glanced at me. He opened the doors to the large balcony shutting them behind us.

"You look like you have seen a ghost, ma'am." He said, as he moved to stand infront of me.

"You're looking well." I said

"I wish I could say the same to you, ma'am." He said

"I am perfectly well." I said, walking to the railing. He walked over leaning against the railing. I looked at him as he looked at me. I moved to stand infront of him searching his eyes. Moving closer I leaned up touching my lips to his. He offered no resistance as I put my hand to his neck passionately kissing him. His hand went to my head moving his lips over mine.

"Drina?" Mama called, looking for me inside.

I heard her knowing that I needed to end this. He kissed me one more second before moving back. I opened my eyes wanting more.

"Drina?" Mama called again

I moved away from him looking back to the closed doors. Lord M. stood watching me.

"I cannot go back there." I said, looking at him.

"I have been out here to long." He said

I walked up to him.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked

"Anything, ma'am." He said

"Come to my bed chambers tonight."

"That is something I cannot do." He said

"I am the queen and I command you to."

"Your majesty!" He said

"Please come." I said

He watched me go inside leaving him alone. I ordered my ladies in waiting to not bother me for the rest of the night. I paced in my night gown and robe. The door opened and he came in.

I slowly walked over to him.

"Ma'am, I cannot stay. If someone came in here there would be a scandal." He said

"No one will come. I have ordered everyone to bed." I said

He looked at me up and down.

"I wish for you to stay with me. Until I fall asleep."

"Victoria, as a gentleman I cannot. I should not be in your bed chamber." He said

I backed up looking down.

"Go." I said "Leave me."

"You have lost that spark." He said

"I have lost many things." I said, looking at him. "Including you."

"Ma'am, you cannot let yourself become a puppet for Sir John and the Duchess. I can see them manipulating you again."

"There is no one I can turn to." I said

"Yes, you do." He said, walking over touching my cheek. "I will stand by you."

"Promise me." I said

"I promise."

I hugged him so happy inside. He put his head against him holding me tightly. The month passed and Lord M. stepped down as prime minister. I announced my intention to marry him. The cabinet argued over it for days. I waited nervously pacing the sitting room in the palace. Lord Peel finally appeared. He bowed and stood looking at me.

"Your majesty, it has been agreed that you should marry Lord Melbourne." He said, not happy.

"That is wonderful news." I said, relieved.

"The cabinet will not give him the title of prince. We have decided that he can have the title Duke of Melbourne."

"What of his allowance?" I asked

"20, 000 a year."

"He must have more than that!" I said

"Your majesty, he is a commoner as I have told you. He cannot have more than that."

I sighed looking to the side.

"Very well."

"You must also be aware the reaction of the people are mixed. Some are happy with your choice and some are not."

"I am sure over time they will see that the duke is a good person." I said

Peel left and I ran down the hallway outside seeing Peel's carriage leave and Lord M. ride up the front steps on a horse. He jumped off the horse seeing me running down the stairs to him almost jumping into his arms. He held me tightly.

"The cabinet has agreed!" I said

He lowered me to the steps.

"They have agreed you will be mine!"

"This is good news, Ma'am."

"They have not allowed you to have the title prince."

"I was aware of this. What will it be?"

"Duke of Melbourne." I said

He nodded looking up at the palace.

"It is more than I could hope for." He said, his green eyes finding mine. "You will be happy with me by your side, ma'am."

"I am very happy to have you." I said

He looked at me as I smiled at him.

The wedding planning began. There were so many decisions. Lord M. helped me plan. He moved his things into the palace. I knew he went back to Brocket Hall to watch his beloved rooks.

The days and weeks went by and my curiosity about certain duties of a wife kept coming up in my mind. One day I came in after a ride seeing mama waiting for me.

"Mama, can we talk in the sitting room?"

"Of course, Drina."

I walked with her to the room.

"The wedding is coming closer and I have questions." I said

"Yes, I know what you want to talk about. Sit down next to mama." She said, sitting on the love seat next to the fire place. I sat down as she took my hand. "You have questions about the…wedding night?"

"Yes, after we wed….and it is time for bed he will come to my bed chamber." I said

"It is not easy being a woman. We have responsibilities that are sometimes unpleasant, but it is our duty." She said

"I am scared."

She kissed my head.

"Do not be. I was scared at the beginning. Over time I got over my fear."

"I have heard that it hurts." I said

"Yes, it does, but it does not last long."

I nodded looking at her.

"Drina, Sir John and I are against this wedding."

I let go of her hand.

"I love him." I said

"We wanted you to marry Albert. He is the one that you should marry."

"Mama, I do not like Albert." I said, standing walking to the windows.

Mama stood looking at my back.

"You are doing everything you can to hurt me. I only want to protect you."

"You may leave." I said

She looked at me sadly before leaving. I looked down wishing that she would be the mother I always wanted. The door opened again, but I did not look to see who was there. Instead I felt a presence behind me. Warm lips touched my neck.

"Your majesty." Lord M. said

I sighed laying my head back against his chest closing my eyes.

"Have you come to work?"

"I came to see the you." He said

"Mama was telling me what a disappointment I am to her."

"You are never that." He said

I took his arms wrapping them over my stomach with my arms. He looked down at me as I looked out the window.

The night before the wedding I sat in the dark at the window seat in my bed chamber looking out at the night sky.

I felt incredibly nervous the day of my wedding. I had not slept a wink. I put on my dress looking at it in the mirror in my bedroom. My head had been down and bouquet was given to me. I rode in an open carriage to St. James palace royal chapel. Hundreds of people lined the streets waving at me as we rode past.

I was helped out by a guard as we arrived at the chapel. I could hear the choir singing inside. I went in followed my bride's maids. I was shaking as I pasts the guests seeing Lord M. looking very regal in blue standing next to the vicar with his hands behind his back. I joined him looking at the vicar then back at Lord M. The vicar began the ceremony. I felt sick in my stomach because I was nervous. Lord M. kept glancing at me then he faced me touching my arm which I was very grateful for.

"I will always serve you, obey you, take care of you. In sickness and in health. My love and respect I give to you as long as I shall live." He said

I smiled at him then I looked at the vicar.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." He said

He and I walked out slowly as the guests bowed. We went out seeing the crowd cheer. He helped me into the carriage and we were off. I sat back in the seat.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Content."

He smiled taking my hand. We rode to the palace were a reception was starting. Mama and Sir John were not present as well any of the family.

At the end of the night I walked back to my room exhausted. I changed into my bed clothes seeing the door open and Lord M. in his robe came in shutting the door. I quietly watched him walk over looking over at the bed then at me.

"We are married." I said

"Yes, we are." He said, smiling a little.

I looked at the bed fidgeting.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked, looking at him.

"Not especially." He said "We can do this another night if you are?"

"No, it is all right." I said

I looked at the bed walking slowly over to myside watching him untie his robe showing his bedclothes. He looked at me as he moved the blankets back. I undid my robe and took it off. I jumped into bed covering myself the blankets. He got in blowing out the candles. The room was dark and I could hear movement. He got into bed lying still.

"Are you pleased?" I asked

"I am very pleased." He said, looking at me in the dim light.

"I feel like I am in a dream."

He moved closer kissing me. He moved back moving my hair.

"If I am in a dream I wish never to wake." He said

I closed my eyes as he kissed me again. As he came on top of me I remembered mama's words about duty and how it would hurt. The moment of no return came and it was a shock. The pain was very real. I stayed still as it happened winching praying it would stop. When he finished I was very relieved. He moved over to his side breathing in and out fast. I laid still thinking about what just happened. He went to sleep soon after as I stayed awake.

The next morning, I moved in the bed stilling. I felt movement and kissing of my neck and head. He stretched smiling at me as I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Good morning." He said

"Good morning." I said

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes."

He reached over touching my cheek. I moved closer to him putting my head on his chest.

"I am truly married now."

"We are married now."

"I do not want to get up." I said

"You are the queen. If you want to stay in bed, then you can."

"Then let us stay in bed." I said, lifting my head kissing him.

We stayed in bed until ten. He and I had breakfast then went for a walk on the grounds.

"Shall we go to Brocket Hall and stay for a few days?" Lord M. asked

"Do you wish to?" I asked

"If you wish to, ma'am." He said

I squeezed his arm.

"You can call me Victoria, now." I said

"I think you deserve respect."

"Do you want me to call you, William?" I asked

"I think Lord M. is a better choice."

When we returned to the palace I informed the staff that we wanted to have a honeymoon at Brocket Hall. The bags were packed and the next day we took a carriage to the hall. He helped me out of the carriage infront of the entrance. His butler came out taking our bags. He led me to the inside.

We ate dinner and then he read to me in the sitting room. I slept in bed as he came in joining me. I moved as he kissed my neck.

"Hold me." I said, not opening my eyes. He moved putting his arms around me as I laid against his chest.

The next day he took me to his favorite spot to watch the rook birds. I sat beside him on a stone bench. I looked at him as he looked in fascination at the birds flying from tree to tree.

"This is your favorite place to be, isn't it?" I asked

"It is." He said, looking around "We can learn much from the rooks."

"I wish I could do this every day." I said "It's peaceful here."

"We have responsibilities." He said

I looked back at the birds then at him. He leaned over kissing me as I kissed him. He moved back smiling a little.

"Do you want children?" I asked him

He looked at his hands in his lap.

"Not right at this moment, ma'am, but someday I would."

"I am expected to have children." I said

"I had a son that I told you about. I loved him deeply. Nothing can replace him. However, I know of your duty to secure the future of the reign." He said, looking at me.

"How many children do you want to have?" I asked

"If we had one, ma'am, that was healthy I would be very content."

I looked down as he reached over touching my hand.

"I worry when I remember princess Charlotte. She died having a child."

"You are strong."

I looked at him.

"Whatever our future holds we will face it together." He said

We once again sat in silence watching the rooks.

Two days later, we returned to our duties. I knew that Lord M. would find it difficult not to be something more. As a rule, he had to walk two steps behind me. He could not be involved in the decisions that came with being a queen.

Lord Peel walked in bowing to me on a Tuesday. I stood watching him stand back looking at me.

"What news do you wish to tell me?"

"Ma'am, I need to inform you that there have been threats made on your person." He said

"By who?"

"A large group of people hate the duke. A man by the name of….John Walsing. He is the leader and he has been making the serious threats towards you. I would suggest not riding in the morning."

I walked around as he looked at me.

"This man needs to found and arrested." I said

"Yes, ma'am."

"I wish to be kept informed. The duke does not need to be told." I said

He nodded bowing. He walked out as I did. Lord M. was in his library looking at a book as I came in.

"What did Peel want?" He asked

"He just came to see me." I said

He looked at me as he closed the book.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Not at all." I said, taking the book from him looking at it.

He watched me as I handed it back to him.

"I must attend to my work." I said

He nodded touching my arm before going back to his book. I closed the door thinking before returning to my sitting room.

I had dinner with Lord M. that night. He sipped some wine then looked at me across the table.

"Victoria?" He called

I looked at him.

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked, concerned.

"No, my love." I said

He let the servants take his plate away. I let them take mine away as I looked at him.

"I think we should not ride in the morning." I said

"May I ask why?" He asked

"I wish to stay in." I said

He stood walking over to me. I took his hand standing.

"If you wish to stay then I will support it."

I let him go walking past.

Lord M. laid beside me in bed when the doors opened and a lantern lit the room.

"Your majesty, you must get up!" Baroness lehzen said

I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes. Lord M. sat up watching me get out of bed.

"I will return." I said

I put on my robe walking out with the baroness. Lord M. put his robe on walking out having the sitting room doors opened. Lord Peel stood as I stood looking troubled with my hands over my chest.

"What is the matter?" Lord M. asked

"With all respect, this is not your concern, sir!" Peel said

"My husband shares my life. I wish him to hear." I said

"Your majesty." Peel said

I walked over to Lord M."

"Tell him!"

Peel sighed looking at me then at Lord M.

"A threat has been made involving the queen." He said

"A threat?" Lord M. asked

"John Walsing is the leader of this group. He has been spitting poison over your marriage." He said "I came at this hour to inform the queen that John Walsing has fled to the country. His followers are everywhere. This is a very perilous situation."

"I refuse to be a prisoner in my home!" I said

"We can put more guards on the grounds." Lord M. said

"When you do go out riding we can put extra guards out along the path." Peel said

"Gentlemen, I believe my safety is an important issue, but so is my husband as well my subjects." I said, looking at them. "If there is to be danger it is necessary to protect those innocent people."

"Your majesty, your safety is our sole concern at this moment." Peel said

I looked at Lord M. as he looked at me concerned. He and I went back to my bed chamber.

"Victoria, I am concerned about this." He said, touching my arm.

"I did want to worry you."

He touched my cheek as I searched his eyes.


End file.
